


Grian

by 420_im_lonely



Series: MCYT trauma stuff [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: The only way he knew how to stay alive, is to hurt.
Series: MCYT trauma stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190951
Kudos: 19





	Grian

Grian stood in front of the glass, staring angrily at his reflection. To anyone else, he looked normal, nothing was wrong, but to him, his pale, smooth skin drove him insane.

It looked so pure and innocent, it was unfamiliar and undamaged. It was everything he wasnt. Every time he looked at his skin he wanted to scrub it all off with steel wool. He hated it. In his mind, he didn’t deserve the pale, flawless skin, all his wounds had been washed away and there was no proof he was alive, to him to seemed as a ghost.

In a quick fit of rage, he ran into his hobbit hole and tossed his armor to the side haphazardly. He walked down into his cave, it was just connected to the main base by a not so fancy red stone door that he was very proud of. He waked down the winding cave, the torch’s glimmered and he could hear zombies hiding in other dark caves. Grian walked, down in the bottom of the cave, there was a small house area, he had set it up in case he ever had to hid, or got overwhelmed, now he stood infront of the fire, his eyes glinting. He scratched mindlessly at his arms, pale pink line followed his nails.

He breathing was quiet and near unheard, the pounding of his heart in his lungs was unbearable, he needed a distraction. Grian reached forward with a shaky hand, letting his fingers be engulfed in the flames.

It was hot, it burned and it hurt. Grian watched in a morbid amazement as he flawless skin was scorched and cooked, the flames began to crawl up his hand, leaving dark burns over his wrist as it claimed up his forearm.

This was what he should look like, he though to himself, his skin made him look pure and innocent and he was anything but that. The crispy flesh reminded him that he was alive, and the endless firing of his nerves gave him an adrenaline high.

“Grian? Oh fuck!” Mumbo came crashing down the stone cave, he grabbed Grian by the back of his sweater and pulled him away from the fire.

Grian half heartedly kicked at Mumbo, wanting to go back to the harsh heat of the fire but also not wanting to be alone.

"Grian?" Mumbo gently set Grian down on the carpeted floor, he turned Grian to face him, "what's happened?"

"I, I just-" Tears sprung in Grians eyes as he carefully flexed his burnt hand. "I dont know."


End file.
